Frieza Defeated!!
の だ!! フリーザが する ... |Rōmaji title = Gokū no Shōri Sengen da!! Furīza ga Jimetsu Suru Toki… |Literal title = Goku's Declaration of Victory!! As Freeza Destroys Himself… |Number = 104 |Saga = Frieza Saga |Manga = Son Goku's Choice |Airdate = August 21, 1991 |English Airdate = October 29, 1999 |Previous = Pathos of Frieza |Next = Mighty Blast of Rage }} の だ!! フリーザが する ...|Gokū no Shōri Sengen da!! Furīza ga Jimetsu Suru Toki…|lit. "Goku's Declaration of Victory!! As Freeza Destroys Himself…"}} is the thirtieth episode of the Frieza Saga and the one hundred fourth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on August 21, 1991. Its original American airdate was October 29, 1999. Summary Goku draws Frieza's Death Saucer towards him and flies up at the last second, but Frieza directs the disk to follow Goku and succeeds in slicing him across the midsection. However, it turns out to be an afterimage. Frieza then backhandedly compliments Goku by stating it was a "clever trick" for a "primate." Goku, however, points out that his insulting people would indicate he was in fact afraid of them. Irate at being fooled and then being called "weak" by Goku, Frieza creates a second energy disk and launches the two at Goku, who takes off again. Goku then seemingly tries to get the Death Saucer at Frieza again, but this time, he proceeded to fire a Ki Blast near Frieza's position, causing a dust cloud to cover Frieza. Frieza was only able to narrowly evade the incoming Death Saucer at the last minute due to a slight opening in the dust cloud revealing the Death Saucer coming straight at him by jumping up. However, Goku anticipated this and proceeded to elbow Frieza in the skull, forcing the latter to cough up an ample amount of blood, before kneeing Frieza in the gut and then proceeds to repeatedly slap Frieza in the face under the pretense of "slapping some sense into Frieza," much to King Kai's delight. Meanwhile, on Earth, Vegeta is delighted that Goku is going to die along with Frieza because his two obstacles in becoming the strongest in the universe will now be removed from his path. He reflects on how he was forced to work for Frieza along with Nappa and Raditz as mercenaries, particularly one assignment where they conquered the Planet Shikk in three days, but were greeted with insult and ridicule by Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria. Once outside, Nappa revealed to Vegeta that Frieza murdered King Vegeta and destroyed their home planet (which Vegeta actually claimed to already know) and angrily demanded to know how Vegeta could continue to work as a cold-hearted mercenary for Frieza. Vegeta responded that he cared nothing for his past, but only wished to continue so that he would one day become strong enough to overthrow Frieza and rule the universe himself. Vegeta proudly declares that the day has arrived, but Gohan, in angry tears, exclaims that Vegeta is wrong and Goku will come back and finish Vegeta once and for all. Back on Namek, Goku tries flying towards Frieza again, only this time, he fires an energy blast directly in front of Frieza's feet, successfully losing the energy disks for good. Goku resumes his attack on Frieza, pummeling him. As Frieza prepares to retaliate, he is sliced in half by one of the disks from behind, losing his legs and his left arm, despite Goku's attempts to warn him. King Kai senses this from his planet and is shocked at such an outcome for the battle. As Frieza lies dying, Goku prepares to leave Namek, but Frieza abandons his pride and begs Goku for mercy. Goku initially refuses, on the basis that Frieza has killed countless people who were in his position in the past, and angrily questions why he should show mercy when Frieza has done nothing but cause terror, but Goku ultimately cannot find it in his heart to leave his enemy to die so pathetically, and thus gives him some of his own energy to help him survive, despite King Kai insisting otherwise. Major Events *Frieza is sliced in half by his own attack. *Goku spares some of his energy so that Frieza can survive. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Frieza (Final Form-100%) Appearances Locations *Namek *Planet Frieza 79 (Flashback) *Earth *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Scouter *Frieza's Hover Pod Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Energy Disk Music" - When Frieza's Death Saucers chase Goku around. *"Ginyu Transformation" - When Frieza gets bisected by his own attack. *"Frieza Begs" - When Frieza begs Goku for his life. Differences from the manga *King Kai telling Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu about the events transpiring on Namek is exclusive to the anime. *Vegeta's flashback sequence where he talks about his history with Frieza is exclusive to the anime. *Goku slapping Frieza is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Goku's attempt to hit Frieza with his own Disk is similar to in the episode "Goku's Trap" when Goku tries to hit Piccolo with the energy ball that also keeps following him around. Both times, the attack hits the user that is using the attack, though in Frieza's case, it is not Goku's fault that his attack hits him. *Vegeta states that Nappa had told him about his homeworld's destruction long ago and he was unfazed, but when Dodoria told him the same story in "The Prince Fights Back", Vegeta was shocked as if he never knew and was upset because of it. *In the original Funimation dub, Christopher Sabat voices Raditz. Justin Cook reprises his role as Raditz in the remastered dub. *Raditz hears about Frieza being responsible for Planet Vegeta's destruction from Nappa and Vegeta in the flashback shown in this episode. However, when he was on Earth and told Goku about their home planet's destruction, he told him the fake story about it being destroyed by asteroids as if he was not aware of Frieza being responsible. A possible explanation is that Raditz wanted to protect Goku from Frieza for the time being and would have told him eventually. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 104 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 104 (BDZ) pt-br:A auto-destruição de Freeza fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 104 pl:Dragon Ball Z 104 Gokū mianuje się zwycięzcą!! Freezer sam się pokonuje Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z